It's A Sister Thing
by TylerZachary
Summary: UPDATED VERSION Biggest change- Kristoff and Anna are still together. Small things added, little details. Merged first two chapters. Takes place after the first movie and all the shorts, but during the timeline of Frozen 2 (Though not the plot, using the themes. Running with my original story idea) ELSANNA PAIRING (Eventually) Very slow burn DISNEY OWNS EVERYTHING
1. Starlit Night

So sorry about A) Not updating this like at all over 5 years, and B) updating and then just uploading it all gain slightly different...Anywho...

* * *

_**Starlit Night**_

"Elsa. Psst Elsa. Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The queen groaned, disgruntled from having been awoken from her peaceful slumber. "Anna, go back to sleep."

Anna flopped down on her sister melodramatically and said "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake."

Elsa grinned at the familiarity and shifted under her sister to look out the window. "It doesn't look very awake," she teased.

"Oh but it is! See?" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her out of bed, leading her to the window and pushing it open. "Look at them all!" she exclaimed. Elsa looked up at the stars groggily, then back at Anna. Anna caught Elsa's gaze, laughed, and said "not at me silly! Here I'll show you!" With Elsa protesting, Anna dragged her sister out of her nice warm bed, leading them into the far colder torch lit hallway.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa ripped her hand free of Anna's grasp, ducking back into her moonlit room. Picking up the beige shawl she'd left over her bed post and scurried back to her inpatient visitor. "It's cold out there," she smiled, wrapping the cloth around Anna's shoulders and taking her hand again.

The two hurried down to the main floor of the castle, skipping the stairs two at a time and exchanging midnight giggles back and forth. The early autumn air nipped at them as they walked briskly out the doors, Anna leading the way. They walked for a while in silence, and right when Elsa was about to ask where they were going, Anna suddenly stopped.

"Here, lay here," she whispered, ignoring Elsa's soft bump into her when she stopped short. Elsa did as she was told and laid down on the summer grass. Anna laid down beside her, cuddling up against her side. Elsa wrapped an arm under her sister, who used it like a pillow and a partial blanket. "Papa used to bring me out here when I was younger. After... Well anyway, he taught me all the constellations."

"Did he?" Elsa asked, neglecting to mention she used to watch them out the window, hanging on every word they'd exchange. She looked at her sister now, watched her eyes scan the sky above them.

"Mmhmm. Do you know them?" Anna asked, turning towards Elsa and biting her lip as it smiled.

"No, I don't," Elsa lied. "Will you teach me them?"

"Yes! Well, there's a lot, so how about I just teach you my favorite ones?"

Elsa smiled and kissed her sisters' forehead. "Sounds like a plan."

Anna giggled and resumed searching the sky. "There!" she pointed, "that one's the Basilisk. And there's the Phoenix, the Hippogriff, and the Sorting Hat."

Elsa looked at each one as Anna pointed them out, and when the last one was named she asked "What does the Sorting Hat sort?"

"I'm not sure, all sorts of stuff I suppose."

Elsa chortled and patted Anna's arm. "You're too witty for your own good I think dear sister."

Anna smiled and rolled on her side, tucking her hands under her cheek. "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

"Mm, me as well."

"Kristoff says that the stars are boring, because they don't do anything." A small pout formed on Anna's face.

"Really? I think they're anything but," said Elsa bracingly, giving a breif squeeze to Anna's exposed shoulder as the shawl slipped down.

"That's what I said! Do... do you think we can do this again sometime?" Anna asked hopefully, inching closer and nestling her head under Elsa's chin.

"If you'd like to."

"I would like that very much." Anna yawned and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down, and for a moment Elsa thought she may have drifted off. As if on que, a small "I could fall asleep here," escaped her lips.

Elsas' eyes threatened to close as well but she fought against it. She shook the off and held back a yawn. "Me too but I think it's best if we return inside."

"Ugh do we have to? I'm sooo comfortable and tired."

Elsa chuckled. "'Fraid so."

"Carry me?" Anna implored.

"What are you a princess?" Elsa asked, standing up and brushing her night time gown off.

"Pleaaase," Anna begged, rising to her knees and puffing out her bottom lip.

Elsa rolled her eyes and nodded. "Very well then."

"Yay!" Anna jumped into Elsa's arms and the two made their way back into the castle.

* * *

The queen yawned, stretching her limbs satisfactorily. Early morning rays of sunshine trickled into the large room enough for her to see all that occupied it. A vanity across the floor from the bed against the wall, an antique wooden trunk filled with linen and blankets between the two, her desk; stacked with parchment, quills, two ink jars, and her latest drawing not yet titled of the frozen port. Two ancient bookshelves filled with even older books stood on either side of the only window, behind the desk.

_It's so empty_, she thought wistfully. _Well, there's time to change that now._ Elsa pushed herself off the bed and re-made it carefully. It was silly, the maids would be by shortly, but still, it helped to keep her poised and hold those annoying thoughts at bay.

A bit more awake now, Elsa began her day. First, she washed herself in her private chambers, reveling in the heat of the water. She wrapped herself in a white plush towel and brushed her teeth while humming an unidentified tune, her hair wrapped up neatly in a blue cloth hat. She shaved her legs, adding in a few whistles to her unnamed song, and then began to brush out her hair. She decided on wearing it in its' more elegant crown-braid, the shorter part of her bangs laying loose on her forehead.

She spent the day mostly in meetings, breaking only to eat a bit of toast and a handful of grapes. Long after the moon had risen, she undid her hair and fell gracefully into her bed. Her brain rattled off a few nonsensical thoughts before allowing Elsa to slip into much needed sleep.

Anna slept in until mid-afternoon, the suns' nagging glare finally stirring her. She twisted her body, trying to shake the sleepiness away. *Thump*. "Oops," she grunted, picking herself up off the floor and yawning. Yawning again, the red head padded over to her vanity and automatically began untangling the mane to make it hair again. An hour later, Anna began her day. First, she went into the kitchen where the sisters' head chef was already preparing her breakfast. "Mmm, smells great Gerda. What is it?" She hopped backwards onto the counter across from the cast iron pot, watching the older woman carefully stoking the fire beneath it.

"Apples in porridge, Your Majesty, your favorite."

"Mm, sounds great."

Anna ate, brushed her teeth, had a light snack consisting of jam and toast (also her favorite), and went to the stable to meet Kristoff and Sven. Each were presented with a kiss as a greeting, and Anna wasn't sure who was blushing more, her or Kristoff. They cleaned and sang, and when Olaf joined them they took a break to eat an early supper on the hay riddled ground. When they'd finished, Anna saddled up her favorite horse, a white mare named BuckBeak, while Kristoff hooked his new sled up to Sven. Olaf rode with Kristoff and the four explored the country side of Arendelle. When the sun began to set, they returned, tired out from climbing mountains and escaping a small army of squirrels.

Which is how Elsa found herself being awoke the next morning by Anna babbling about the perfect spot for a picnic. "You should see it, it's gorgeous! It's not too deep into the woods, and there's this lake! A gorgeous lake! And gorgeous flowers, and gorgeous animals like rabbits and deer!"

"And squirrels?" Elsa teased.

Anna scrunched her nose and re-gathered her train of thought, which was struggling to stay on track. "Oh, oh and the grass is gorgeous! Wow I'm saying gorgeous a lot, aren't I? Well, it's gorgeous Elsa!"

When Elsa was sure her younger sister had finished, she cleared the remainder of sleep from her throat and smiled. "Sounds lovely. I have a meeting to attend to later, however, so we'll have to be back before supper."

Anna squealed and hugged her sister. "Yay! And don't worry we'll be back in plenty of time! Okay, so, I'll go tell the guys to get ready, we'll be at the stable okay? I'll saddle up Frost for you." Anna squealed again, hugged Elsa again, and exhaled with delight. "It's going to be perfect!

Elsa smiled earnestly. She lay in bed for a few minutes, taking the much-rehearsed steps to wake up her mind completely before getting ready. She brushed back her hair, switched her powder blue night gown for her blue and black riding gear, and stopped by the kitchen for the picnic basket before meeting her bubbly sister at the stables. True to her word, the gray tinted mare named Frost was saddled, as was BuckBeak. They were just reining up Sven when Elsa caught Anna's eye. She held up the basket of provisions and Anna clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I totally forgot about that part!"

"You forgot the picnic stuff for the picnic?" Kristoff laughed, throwing a plaid blanket that had hay clinging to it at the foot of the sleigh. Anna huffed at the ice deliverer with such an exasperated look Elsa couldn't help but giggle behind her hand.

"It's not like you to forget food!" Olaf chipped in. "Hmm I wonder what it tastes like."

"You wanna try some?" Anna offered, removing the basket off of Elsa's sleeve-clad arm, touching it briefly as a silent thank you.

"Oh do I!" Olaf clapped his twigs together enthusiastically and waddled forward to retrieve his treat.

Anna rifled through the basket and pulled out a small piece of chocolate. "Now, what I'm about to give you is sacred, alright?" Kristoff and Elsa exchanged looks of amusement as she continued. "Hold up your right, uh, twig." Olaf did as he was told, giggling. "Now, repeat after me."

"After me."

Kristoff laughed into his jacket sleeve.

"No, Olaf, don't say after me. I'm going to say something and repeat that, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright, I Olaf,"

"Alright, I Olaf,"

"Hereby accept this piece of Heaven,"

"Hereby accept this piece of Heaven,"

"With gratitude and honor."

"With gratitude and honor."

Content, Anna held out the bite sized brown candy, which Olaf accepted eagerly. He popped it into his mouth. The rest of them looked at him intensely, awaiting his unpredictable reaction. "Wow that's amazing!"

Anna opened her mouth, smiling smugly, to reply when Olaf's head detached itself from his body and spun around rapidly. Then it landed again with a soft *poof* and his stubby snowball legs began to run in place.

"Uh, you okay little buddy?" Kristoff asked, removing his hat and scratching his head.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, your feet?"

Elsa and Anna were both tilting their heads as they looked at Olaf with both worry and hilarity. Olaf looked down and inhaled with a crack of his voice. Simultaneously his hands flew to his cheeks. "I guess they liked it!" He waved his arms zealously and began to run in tight circles. A small flurry kicked up around him, encircling him.

"No more chocolate for him," Elsa whispered in Anna's ear, who wore a perplexed look on her face. Sven snorted and stomped his foot into the ground impatiently.

"Oh alright," Anna conceded. "C'mon Olaf get in." It took another minute or two for his body to comply, but once Olaf and Kristoff were ready to go Anna got onto her horse. Elsa pet Frost's snout gingerly before mounting him.

"Good boy," she crooned, making his ears twitch. "Ready?" They began to trot, with Sven's group a bit ahead of the girls. Elsa took the time, trusting Frost to follow the leader, to take in the scenery which encompassed them. On her run from the townsfolk she hadn't much time to admire the landscape, and what she had seen was covered with the snow she had accidentally unleashed on her kingdom.

Thick trees with their leaves turning with the season stood tall, over looking most of the small valley. Drying grass with the hint of life left covered the ground they traversed, fresh hoof prints trailing behind them. Distant mountains loomed beyond still, and the local wildlife chirped and tittered as the group walked on. Elsa wasn't sure if the fall colors could make Arendelle even more beautiful than the summer always left it, or if it was the freedom of seeing it whenever she pleased that she now carried with her that was leaving her biased, but regardless, she'd never seen anything quite so beautiful.

Anna seemed to know what Elsa was thinking, as she commanded Buckbeak to move closer to them and said "It's pretty with all the leaves turning color isn't it?"

Well, maybe one thing. "Mm. Prettier that I can enjoy it with you though." Elsa smiled. Anna beamed, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Papa and I used to go riding all the time. 'Any proper young lady must know how to ride gracefully' he'd say. Of course, I never did quite manage the 'graceful' part," Anna giggled. "I remembered I'd asked if you knew how to ride…" She said quietly, unsure how Elsa would react.

Though her body tensed for a moment, Elsa looked over at her sister and smiled sadly. "There were a few times, when mama took you out to the town, that papa let me ride. I'm not very good, and I was never allowed to go faster than, well than what we're going right now, but to be fair I'm not quite sure I'd want to anyway."

"Why's that?"

"For me, part of the fun was the exploring. Being in my room for days left me to my imagination, so it was always interesting, when I did go out, to be able to see what actually surrounds our home, rather than rely on my less than creative mind."

Anna's eyes filled up. "Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Elsa grinned. "Now I get to explore with you, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

"Not even chocolate?"

"Hmm okay, maybe chocolate." teased the blonde.

Crossing her arms, Anna huffed, then clutched BuckBeaks' neck as she started to tilt forward; she'd let go of the reins and lost her balance.

Elsa brought a hand up to her mouth and giggled behind it. "Very graceful."

The younger girl stuck her tongue out and smiled. Her eyes grew wide with realization suddenly, and she looked around. "We're almost there," she whispered, her mouth widening.

Up ahead of them, Kristoff led Sven to a narrow path encased by trees. Leaves in full bloom, the dirt trail was dark, lit only by the patches of sunlight that trickled down. In silence, the group made their way slowly to a small clearing. Anna smiled when Elsa gasped audibly, her eyes flitting around, trying to take in all she saw. Greens and browns, camouflaged together surrounding them; sunlight flooding down and spotlighting the area with gold, the grass thick and lush, untamed yet mild beneath their feet.

"Is that where the squirrels attacked you," Elsa giggled, climbing down off Frost and nodding over to their right, where footprints were etched into the ground and small trees were destroyed.

Anna giggled sheepishly. "Uh, one of the places, yes." She too unmounted her horse, though her foot got caught in the stirrup and she flailed inelegantly forward, hopping on one foot for a few paces before finally regaining her balance. "Woo! I didn't fall this time!" she beamed proudly, hand on her hips and chest puffed out.

Elsa shook her head in amusement, and led Frost to where Kristoff was removing items from his sled. "Would you mind if I tied Frost here?"

"No, of course not! Here," he said, taking an empty wooden bucket from the floor of his sleigh, "I'll go fetch them some water. C'mon Sven," Kristoff said heartedly, separating Sven from his reins and beginning to walk towards a small, almost invisible path amongst the greenery.

"Oh yeah!" Anna exclaimed, coming over with Buckbeak. "I think I forgot to tell you! We found a small lake when we were running from the squirrels! Well by found, I mean I fell into it. And by small, I mean reaaaally small, but it has a river that leads upstream somewhere. Maybe we can come back together sometime and look for where it ends? Or begins, whatever. I know you don't have time today…"

"Mmm, but perhaps in a few days?" Elsa, crouched down setting out the blanket, looked up and smiled. Absentmindedly, Anna sat beside her, removing items from the straw basket.

"I've missed you," she said. "I know it's only been a few days since we've hung out, but… After not having you for years I just, I need more… more time to spend with you. I sound stupid, I'm sorry, I know you're the queen and there's way more important things you have to do and- "

Elsa raised a hand and glared at her sister. "There is nothing more important to me than you, Anna. I know I've been busy, and I appreciate you being patient with me. When I settle everything I messed up by causing winter, I promise Anna, we will do anything you can think of. Together."

Anna's eyes lit up. She bit her lip, looking endearingly at her sister. "Promise?"

"Promise." Elsa leaned forward and kissed the top of her sisters' head.


	2. Friction

**Friction**

Elsa slipped down off Frost and brushed her hair that had been blown free by the wind out of her face. "Your Majesty," the portly servant named Kai panted, jogging up to the group. "You've only just made it back; the committee is here!"

"Oh dear! I'd better hurry, Anna wi- "

"I'll put Frost away," Kristoff smiled, slinging the sack of picnic litter over his back. "You two girls go get washed up."

"I'm not invited to the meeting," Anna pouted surly.

"Oh hush, you'd be bored anyway. Make yourself useful and sort through the stack of papers on my desk, that should keep you sufficiently busy while I'm gone." Elsa grinned and kissed Anna's cheek as she puffed them out in agitation.

"She thinks I'll get up to trouble," she grumbled to a laughing Kristoff.

"I heard that!" Elsa called back over her shoulder.

* * *

ELSA'S POV

"It's very nice to meet you," Elsa stated blandly, a thin smile stretched across her face.

"It's an honor to finally meet your acquaintance, Your Majesty," the tall Duke of Ire said warmly, enthusiastically shaking Elsa's hand. His scraggly black beard, she noted, twitched at the corners of his jaw when he talked. "I hope Arendelle has gotten back on her feet since the, er, incident?"

Elsa's smile stretched wider and she suppressed the urge to wrap her arms around herself. "Yes, it has, thank you for your concern. Come, let's sit."

Duke Nuka and his party all sat around the rather large wooden conference table. At once, the queen's servants swooped in with refreshments, before bowing back to their typical stance against the wall. "So, I presume you know why we're here," the Duke asked as he stroked his beard with long thin fingers.

Elsa didn't like him, she'd heard rumors that he and his mother had plotted against the King of The Pride Lands in the past, and the mischievous glint in his eyes did nothing to ease her mistrust. _You don't have to like him; you just have to deal with him. You can do this, conceal, don't feel._ "I do. You want Arendelle to send supplies to your land. However, I was under the impression that Ire was splitting from the rest of the Pride Lands? If this is true, I'm sorry but we couldn't possibly aide you. Arendelle and the Pride Lands have been allies for longer than I've been alive, never mind queen."

"Ah, those are merely rumors," Duke Nuka flashed a predatory smile. "I assure you, Ire has no plans to separate from King Simba. We'd hardly get very far, what with the Pride Lands having all the resources anyway. "No, we're asking for supplies for even under King Simba's rule, life in Ire is declining, and quite rapidly. He refuses to acknowledge our requests, so we're forced to look outside of the government."

Elsa closed her eyes, her mind processing. _He isn't even trying to hide the fact he's unhappy with his situation. He says they're not breaking off but that's obviously a lie. Should I just turn him down? I can't give him the supplies he wants, especially not when his true intentions are so blatantly clear, but maybe if I give him a bit, I can plant a spy on one of the ships, to keep an eye on him. Yes, that'll work,_ Elsa thought to herself. _I'll send Kovu. He'll know how to relay messages to King Simba without getting caught._ She motioned for the servant closest to her to approach and whispered "Tell Kovu to make arrangements to go to Ire." Nodding, Anderson bowed out of the room.

"I see. I'm sympathetic to your cause, however I cannot give you the amount of supplies you've asked for. I can send you back with 3 ships, led by Lt. Kovu. You two may have met, I'm under the impression he was born in Ire?"

Duke Nuka laughed. "Not only that, but he's my cousin. Perfect! The land of Ire thanks you, Your Majesty, and I'll be sure to tell King Simba that you helped out his great nation when it needed it," he smirked.

_Oh, I'm sure you will._ Elsa gritted her teeth, smiled sweetly, and rose. Everyone stood with her, and one by one they approached her, each of the 7 giving and receiving a kiss on their cheek. Duke Nuka held back, and when everyone else had filed out of the room he extended a hand to Elsa. "No offense to you, You Majesty, but I have a thing with germs. You understand I'm sure."

"Of course," Elsa bowed politely. When the guests had all left, Elsa let out a sigh and slumped back into her chair. "Tea, Your Majesty?" Kai stepped forward.

"No, thank you Kai. I'm going to bed, you're all dismissed." She waved them away carelessly, her other hand caressing her temples in an attempt to quell the startings of a headache.

* * *

Anna's POV

Anna bounded into Elsa's room filled with glee; she'd never been alone in her sisters' room before. Instead of heading to the desk with the paperwork on it, she flopped onto her back on Elsa's bed and looked up at the ceiling. Boring and white, it quickly lost her attention, which instead shifted over to one of the bookcases. It was there Anna noticed an anomaly; one of the dust riddled books was, in fact, not dusty. She hopped back off the bed and strode over, whistling nonchalantly and glancing around. She reached up and snatched the book off the shelf as fast as she could. Still on high alert, she sat down at the desk, brushed the paperwork out of her way, and opened the black binding that held the book closed.

A loose scrap of paper fell from the pages, catching Anna's eye. Grinning, she picked it up and read the cursive on the front. "Home," Elsa's handwriting had scrawled. Unfolding the parchment, Anna gasped and cupped her mouth over her hand, her eyes brimming with tears.

Elsa had drawn Anna, wearing winter clothes with a blanket thrown over her shoulder, laughing while holding a cup of something with steam rising from it; probably cocoa, Anna guessed. Her nose was pink, despite the fireplace that was sketched behind of her. She was sitting on the floor against an old clothed armchair, where Elsa had drawn herself sitting. Anna wiped away her tears, smiling to herself. _We look so happy. I wonder why she didn't show me this…_

There was a knock on the door and Anna yelped. "Uh, who is it?" she called uncertainly, delicately putting the drawing back into the book, and returning it to the shelf. The door opened just as she grabbed the stack of papers she'd shoved aside and pretended to be leering over one of them.

"Oh, terribly sorry, I was looking for the loo." The man, who'd snaked his head around the door to peer in, was noticeably blushing. Anna noticed he was far darker than Arendelles' local color, and wondered if he was a visitor.

"And when someone answered you decided to come in anyway?" asked Anna incredulously, though relieved she'd not been caught snooping.

The man began to blush more, but answered "Too be honest, I wasn't sure if I had actually heard someone. The name's Kovu, I command one of Arendelle's fleets." He stepped inside and Anna took in a sharp breath. Wow _he's gorgeous._ His hair was short but shaggy, and his body was well built. His eyes were a golden brown and piercing. "Is this your room?" he inquired, looking around.

"No, it's Elsas'. She's in a meeting right now."

"Ah yes, my dear uncle is in town, right?"

"Uhh, couldn't tell ya buddy." Anna stepped back from the book shelf and attempted to smooth out her pale green skirt. She picked at it for a second or two, before shaking her head and looking back at Kovu. _Is he supposed to be up here_, she wondered, suddenly very aware that Elsa may feel like her privacy was infringed upon. "You should leave," slipped out, a bit harsher than intended, and she took small steps towards the desk.

Kovu looked surprised at her tone, but nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. I must be going anyway; it was a pleasure to meet you Princess Anna." He bowed out of the room, the tailcoat of his military uniform slipping out just as the door just behind him.

_Oh-kaaaay that was weird_ Anna mused. She stood there another moment or two, then whirled around and grimaced. "Okay Anna, you can do this. Just pretend it's part of your old studies." Anna sat back down in the chair and pulled a piece of paper off the stack. She peered through it, willing her eyes to focus. "I hate studying," she groaned.

* * *

Halfway through what she's sure was a thrilling story about mosquitos and how without them, Earth as they know it would be destroyed, there was another knock on the door and Elsa slipped inside. "Hello Anna," she sighed, sweeping across the room with a tired grace and kissing her now standing sister on the cheek.

"Well that was very queenly of you," Anna laughed, opening her arms for a hug. "That wasn't a very long meeting, ehheh, I uh, didn't really have time to do much…"

Elsa welcomed her sisters embrace, and glanced down at the partially crumpled sheet that Anna had been reading. "Well, you read a page, which is a page more than I expected," she teased warmly, stepping back. Anna grinned sheepishly, her hands clasping behind her back. "Unfortunately, the work needs to be done, so perhaps it's best you retire for the night. I'm afraid it'll be impossible getting any of it done with you."

"Why's that," Anna asked, offended. When Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, she huffed. "I'll be good! I am capable of behaving myself you know. Watch." Anna strode over and set herself down none to gently on the end of Elsa's bed. Elsa laughed and sat herself at her desk. She glanced up every few lines or so, but Anna was sitting still and quiet, as promised. Until the 3rd page.

"I can't do this anymore!" shouted Anna dramatically, letting her back lay flat on the bed and draping an arm across her face. "How do people stand not talking? Are you almost done?"

"Patience, Anna. I probably won't have any time to spare tonight, you should go to bed."

"I am in bed," Anna sat up and smirked.

"Your own bed," Elsa sighed wearily, scrunching her nose and sticking her tongue out.

"Why can't I sleep in your room," Anna implored, walking behind Elsa and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Your bed is like 1000x comfier than mine."

"Nonsense, they're the same exact bed Anna."

"Not uh, yours is blue and black, mine's pink and green." She rested her head against her sister's shoulder.

"That's just the blanket." Elsa reread her work, promptly scribbling out the errors she found. "Anna you're distracting me, this work really needs to be done."

Anna feigned irritation by blowing air into her bangs. "Why can't the servants to it, or one of the members of your royal court? I read the first page, it's all so trivial."

"Because I am the Queen, and I have a duty to the country to give my attention to the people of Arendelle's problems."

"What about me? I'm a people of Arendelle," Anna quipped, leaning over the desk and attempting to read the documents.

Elsa, unable to suppress her smile, tilted her head up and looked at her sister. "Aside from the obvious, what is your problem, my dear Princess Anna?"

"Hmm," Anna's eyebrows furrowed and she hmm'd. She looked into Elsa's eyes for a moment or two before booping Elsa's nose with her finger. "My problem, dearest Queen, is that the Princess wants to go to bed."

Elsa laughed, pushing herself back from the desk a bit, her braid lazily falling off of her shoulder. "No one's stopping you, in fact did I not just encourage you to go to your room?"

"I have nightmares…" Anna said, promptly averting her gaze and removing herself off her sister.

The tone shifted drastically, and the room seemed to drop a few degrees. Elsa leaned back and gripped her sisters fleeting hand, keeping it on her shoulder. "What about?" she asked tentatively, trying to catch Anna's eye.

"There's a few, but one scares me more than the others…" Pulling her hand free, Anna walked back to the bed and curled up against the headboard. Elsa pursued, sitting beside her and wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "Someone's chasing me, in the beginning. I'm in the woods, lost I think, I don't know. In the dream, I guess I'm not really going to any particular place, so I'm not sure if it counts as being lost."

Anna paused for a moment, taking in a shaky breath. "But I'm running, and it's dark. Very dark, but somehow also… not? Like it's pitch black, but I'm able to see the trees around me, and the leaves on the ground and stuff. And I can hear someone shouting my name, over and over again. It's a low, hoarse voice, and it keeps getting closer." She shivered in Elsa's arms as they held onto her even tighter. "I always end up tripping, on my feet or a rock or something, and falling and I can't get up. It's like something is holding me on the ground but nothing's there. And then you, you come out of the woods..." She began to shake uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Anna, you don't have to finish." Elsa ran her fingers through auburn hair, trying to soothe her sibling.

Taking in a trembling breath, Anna shook her head. "You, you come out of the woods and I shout for you and I feel warm again, but then I see your eyes. And they aren't your eyes. They are but they're not. I can't explain it. They're cruel, and evil. And you look at me," Anna sniffles. "You look at me, and I-I can see it, every time right before I wake up, that you don't know who I am. You have no idea, but for some reason you're chasing me, and I think, I think you're trying to kill me."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Elsa spoke again. "I'm so sorry Anna. I'm so, so sorry. I- honestly, I don't even know how to respond. I want to take away those dreams, those feelings. I can't, I wish I could Anna. But I'm here for you, okay? You can come to me at any time, day or night, and I will always listen to you, and I will always try to comfort you."

Anna, eyes rimmed with red, smiled and looked into Elsa's. "I know. Can…Can I stay here tonight? I don't mean to be a bother I just need to know you'll be there when I wake up, I guess."

Elsa kissed the top of Anna's head. "Of course you can." They scooted down into a laying position, Anna wrapped in Elsa's arms. Elsa lifted a hand and shot a gust of icy wind at the lit candles, darkening the room. Their breathing slowed and evened out as the minutes passed by slowly. Elsa continued to stroke Anna's hair as she drifted to sleep, humming gently. When she was sure her sister had drifted off, Elsa let out a long, trembling breath, and let the tears finally fall.

* * *

Elsa groaned and rolled over, arching her back with a series of small cracks. "When I said you could sleep here, I was under the impression we'd be getting, I don't know, sleep? It's almost been a week, Anna."

She heard Anna curse quietly and felt the younger girl shift. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I can't get comfy."

Elsa rolled back onto her side, coming face to face with her apologetic sister. "I thought my bed was more comfortable than yours," she grinned tiredly.

"It is!" Anna insisted. I guess I'm just used to having a bed to myself. I'll adjust. Unless," she hesitates for a moment, lowering her gaze and fiddling with the top of the blanket. "If you want I can always go back to my room."

"No, it's fine Anna," Elsa sighed, smiling and reaching out to rub the red heads freckled arm. "I enjoy the company more than I thought I would."

Anna pouted a little, doing her best to cross her arms while laying on her side. "Oh so you thought you wouldn't like sleeping with me," she teased, then blinked and her eyes grew wide. "That did not come out right. I did not mean, I mean obviously, but-" Elsa, a faint shade of pink spreading across her nose and cheeks, put a finger to Anna's lips successfully stopping the girl from rambling. Anna cleared her throat, blushing furiously. "Anyway, uh, I'm really glad we have time to get to know each other again. I've really missed you Elsa. I'm sorry, you know that, I don't know why I keep-"

Elsa shushed her sister again, drawing her in for a small, somewhat uncomfortable hug. "Agreed. But perhaps we can bond more in the morning. When the suns out. When we're supposed to be awake." She smiled, her eyelids drooping slightly and exhaling a yawn.

"Yes, of course. Sorry." Letting out a small yawn of her own, Anna pulled the blanket up higher over her pink cotton gown, resting it just under her chin. "Goodnight Elsa," she whispered, closing her eyes and willing herself to go back to sleep. She felt a puff of breath against her face and then a light touch to her forehead by soft lips.

"Goodnight, Anna."

* * *

Elsa's POV 

Elsa paced back and forth inside the barracks, her brow furrowed. She heard the door creak opened and stopped, straightening her back out and making her expression blank.

"Your Majesty," Kovu greeted as he entered the room and knelt down.

Elsa took in his appearance, how even while bowing he held himself with confidence and pride. _I wish I knew how to do that_, she thought to herself bitterly. Then, realizing she'd left him kneeling there, his face obscured by his bangs dropping low from the bow, cleared her throat and spoke. "You may stand." She hoped her voice sounded confident and refined, as a queens' should, and that he didn't notice how stiff she held herself. "I believe you've been made aware of what I'm here to ask of you?"

Kovu stood, his shoulders back and chest out proudly, and nodded. "Yes, I was informed by Anderson to pack for travel to Ire, though I was not told what my mission there is." He held both hands to his sheathed sword, probably, Elsa surmised, due to habit more than anything else, as his posture seemed to slack just a fraction of an inch.

"Well, as I'm sure you remember from your time there before coming to Arendelle, Duke Nuka is, to be blunt, untrustworthy." She paused, waiting to see and gauge Kovu's reaction before carrying on.

His face briefly contorted with distaste, before nodding in agreement with her statement in a gesture for her to continue.

"No one else that I have at disposal has knowledge of the Pride Lands and of Ire. This puts you in the unique position of being the perfect person to report back on anything suspicious Duke Nuka may be up to. If you feel comfortable with that assignment, that is."

Kovu remained silent a moment, his head slightly nodding as he worked through what Elsa had said in his head. "And you're not worried I'll become a double agent? Feed my cousins information that could threaten Arendelle?" It was only when he grinned that Elsa understood him to be joking, though she did not return the smile.

His resentment for his cousin, and the rest of his family, had been deemed true back when he'd first come to Arendelle, by her father. After being banished to Ire by King Simba, he'd chosen to seek refuge away from the Pride Lands entirely, rather than accepting Nuka's, or more likely than not Zira's invitation of staying with them. He'd explained that he was, as was the rest of Ire's population, thought to be part of Scars (Simba's uncle Taka's nickname,) plot to become king. Agnarr, Elsa's father, was at first skeptical of Kovu's insistence he had nothing to do with his family but came around after he'd proved himself honorable.

Elsa still wasn't sure what had made her father change his mind, but as whatever it had been was enough to grant him the rank of Lieutenant among his personal traveling guard, she knew he could be trusted. It was him, she was told, that had saved a small handful of the crew and himself during the journey that took her parents lives, though though he had been rewarded his title long before that. "You had my father's trust, and so have mine."

"Then I would be honored," he smiled, and they nodded together, though Kovu's head dropped a bit lower. He started to leave but stopped at the door, grasping the wood with one hand as he turned back. "Your father is the reason I have a home, and the reason I may be able to return to the Pride Lands in the next few years. I owe my life, and my future, to your family. I will never forgive myself for being unable to save him. Or Iduna."

Elsa felt her body stiffen at his words, and a small tear stung her eye, threatening her composure. "You did more than enough." It was meant to be as formal and steady as she'd been speaking before but came out with a small tremble and she turned away.

"Not yet, but I won't let you down." She saw Kovu smile sadly and regrip the door before stepping through the threshold, still looking at her. It looked as though he may speak again; his mouth opened a bit and he continued to gaze at her with sympathetic eyes. Thinking better of it, it seemed, he turned around and though she knew she should, Elsa made no attempt at a goodbye as he left her alone in the barracks.

She stood there, silent and unmoving for a few more minutes, collecting her thoughts. She regretted putting him in harm's way, but if not him it'd just be someone else, someone less equipped to decipher Nuka's plans. Vitani may help Nuka trust Kovu more, but Zira's going to be a problem. I know she felt it a personal betrayal that he didn't go back there after being banished._ Gah_, Elsa shook her head, biting her lip and walking back towards the castle, _I hope I'm doing the right thing. You'd know what to do, papa._

Still early for her afternoon meetings, Elsa made a detour through the gardens. The roses, her mothers' pride and joy, were in full bloom, their vibrant red popping against the mostly green surrounding plants. "I miss you," she whispered, dropping to her knees, carefully as to not stain her dress, and closing her eyes, her head bowed down. "So much." The late morning rays of sun warmed the bare parts of her shoulders and neck, her pale skin tingling.

Tears trailed slowly down her cheeks she allowed herself a few quiet sobs. "I'll protect Arendelle," she promised. "I don't know how yet, but Arendelle will be safe. Anna, will be safe."

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen my sister? Er, I mean Queen Elsa?" Anna, fidgeting her hands subconsciously, asked Kai, who stood posted at the end of the hallway as though guarding the bedrooms.

He did a small bow and shook his head. "I have not, however she may have made a stop to the library before turning in for the night. She often does after a late supper."

"Oh, really? Thank you, Kai," she smiled, walking past as he bowed his head again. She made it down to the main floor and was halfway down the hall to the library when she heard a small grunt, followed by a "cooperate, damn it" in what sounded like Elsa's voice, coming from behind the closed doors of the ballroom. She tentatively opened it, poking her head inside.

There, in the middle of the ballroom surrounded by a small flurry of snow, was Elsa, still wearing her day wear despite the hour. She was panting a bit and her bangs were slick with sweat. "Now, let's try this again," she muttered, apparently unaware of Anna's company.

Anna took the opportunity to creep up behind her, reaching out to grab her as she giggled "whatcha doin?"

Elsa jumped, sending the magic she'd begun to craft, a giant icicle, shattering against the far wall. "You scared me," she said calmly, though she had a hand held against her heart.

"You didn't answer my question," Anna grinned, pleased that she'd startled the Queen.

Hand still to her chest, Elsa took in a measured breath, then shook her head and waved a hand in the air. "Doesn't matter, it's not working right anyway." Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, a look that told Elsa that the answer wasn't good enough. "I was practicing, alright?" She seemed to realize her tone sounded a bit harsh, as she softened it and reached for Anna's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm not frustrated with you."

"I know," Anna grinned, unfazed. "You should see me when I try to cook. Sometimes I get so annoyed, Gerda kicks me out of the kitchen."

"How does a Princess get kicked out by her own cook?" Elsa laughed and removed her hand, running it through her hair before letting it rest against her side. Her breathing evened out, though small beads of sweat still pooled over her forehead. She wiped them away, using her magic to subtly cool herself down.

"Well, usually it's because I make a mess," Anna smiled sheepishly, "but sometimes it's because she catches me cursing at the potatoes." Elsa raised her eyebrows, and Anna jokingly socked her on the arm while saying "hey they like to bounce, that's not my fault."

Elsa gasped, taking a step back and holding a hand to her chest again, this time in mock offense. "Did you just assault the Queen of Arendelle? I should have you banished from this kingdom immediately."

It took Anna a moment to respond; hearing her sister tease her was one thing, but they hadn't play-acted together since they were small. An air of nostalgia filled between the two and Anna glared back at her sister. "You wouldn't dare, Queen Elsa."

"And why wouldn't I?" Elsa scoffed and crossed her arms, settling her weight onto one leg, a stance that made the other hip lower. The fabric of her purple dress moved fluidly with her, swishing around her ankles.

Anna took a step closer, an impish smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Because," she started, and as she took another step towards her, Elsa noticed the glint in her sisters' eye under copper bangs and dropped her pose, parrying with a step back to keep the distance. It wasn't enough, however, and Anna closed in, reaching out and digging her fingers into the sides of the Queen's waist. "Because," she grunted over Elsa's stifled laughter, "I'm far too adorable to banish."

The two girls kept pace with each other, with Anna matching every step Elsa took back. Elsa tried to protest, but this only resulted in broken words as her sister redoubled her efforts.

"Okay, okay, just stop attacking me," Elsa managed to say, her back hitting against the wall. Anna stopped tickling her but didn't step back. As she tried to catch her breath, Elsa helped up a hand between them for defense. "You've got what you wanted, now let me go," she said, using her Monarch voice again.

"Only if you tell me what the Queen was up to, all alone in the ballroom, at-"Anna paused for a moment. "Well, at whatever hour this is!"

"If you must know, my traitorous Anna," Elsa said, taking a step forward towards Anna, who, despite her pretense, took a step back. "I was trying to make a surprise for you. And this is how you repay me?" She shook her head, feigning disappointment.

"A surprise for me?" Anna asked, dropping the act and staring blankly for a moment. "What for?"

"As a wedding gift," Elsa stated, laughing when confusion etched across Anna's face. "Because I've missed you dummy," she laughed, rapping her knuckles gently across Anna's forehead. She extended her fingers, brushing them under Anna's bangs as her eyes slowly scanned the freckled face. Then, pushing against her forehead, she forced Anna to take another step back. "I'm just having trouble with the execution it seems." She frowned, stepping around Anna and looking up at the ceiling, a finger tapping against her bottom lip in thought. "Maybe…" She walked back to the center of the ballroom, closing her eyes and concentrating as sweat began to form again. Her muscles tensed as she tried to picture what she wanted to do.

Anna turned around, opening her mouth to ask what the gift was when she saw Elsa holding her hand up above her shooting ice from it. She stood in awe as hundred, if not thousands, of icicles suddenly erupted on the ceiling, covering the entirety of it and ending only a few feet above their heads. "Elsa, what on earth are you doing," she asked, as Elsa inspected them a moment and then got down on the floor, laying down on her back.

"Lay down with me, I need to see if I did it right." Elsa extended a hand for Anna to take, still giving her work an evaluation. Anna took the hand and lay down next to her sister, still confused as to what they were supposed to be looking at, other than icicles.

Nevertheless, she looked up to admire Elsa's handiwork. The ice glimmered in the sparse candle light, seeming to twinkle like stars above their heads. She noticed some were brighter than others, and then realization dawned on her. "You made the constellations from the other night," she breathed, squeezing her sisters hand and wiping a tear out of her eyes. "It's beautiful." She turned her head and looked at Elsa, who was already staring back at her with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it," Elsa whispered, leaning forward and planting a light kiss at Annas' temple. A few strands of blonde hair trailed across her nose and Anna scrunched it, though she smiled as Elsa pulled away and lay back down. They turned their attentions back up at the stars of ice, a content silence settling in. Until…

"Kind of ironic that they're ice when, yaknow, actual stars are made of gas and fire," Anna mused. Elsa's only response was to squeeze Anna's hand and let out a soft chuckle.


	3. You Really Don't Mind? (Unfinished)

Anyone ready for a chapter 5? :D like, 5 years after I first began writing it? :D And it's not even complete I'm just being consumed by guilt for not uploading and putting up an unfinished chapter to ease my burden? :D

UPDATED AND ADDED TO BUT NOT DONE

* * *

**You Really Don't Mind?**

"That's it! No more sleeping on the floor for me! My back still hasn't forgiven me," Anna huffed, flopping backwards across the royal blue comforter with a small *pop* releasing between her vertebrae.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked up from the paperwork she'd woken up to and peered at her younger sister. "Do you make a habit of sleeping on the floor?" she mused, the early afternoon sun glinting in her ocean eyes.

Anna scrunched her face at Elsa and stuck her tongue out. "No, I don't actually. The other night was an anomaly in my otherwise strict 'Beds Or Love Seats Only' policy." She stretched herself out with a soft groan, reaching for the headboard with her fingertips, her toes flexing and unflexing.

"Why are you falling asleep on love seats?" Elsa teased.

"None of your beeswax" the redhead teased back. "Anyway, I think it's best if I don't let it happen again, so keep an eye on me, 'kay?"

"What am I supposed to do, check every night to make sure you're not lazily lounging on something unfitting of a princess?"

"Yeah well, it shouldn't be too hard," Anna smiled, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees, picking at vibrant green ridges that grew with the shifting threaded fabric. "We sleep in your bed together every night now any how."

Elsa flipped one of her disheveled braids over her shoulder. "I don't mind." She arched her back, reveling in every crack that cascaded through it, and smiled tiredly. "Though I feel obligated to remind you that I was with you when we fell asleep on the floor, dearest Anna."

Anna hmm'd. "Oh...yeah. AHA! So it's YOU who can't be trusted. Obviously, you're a bad influence on me." She waggled a finger at her sister. "What dark path will you lead me astray down, oh evil queen?" Elsa shot her sister a look that said 'really?' and Anna laughed. "You watch, next we'll be falling asleep in bathtubs! I joke I joke, I kid I kid," she chuckled softly.

Elsa sighed and shifted the papers to the side of her desk. She yawned, arching her back once more. Her muscles creaked in protest as she tried to rotate her shoulders a bit. "A bath sounds perfect right now, come to think of it."

"You could always have Kai draw one for you." Tan slender legs began to swing off the side of the bed as Anna shifted her position. "I don't like taking baths during the day myself. Makes me lazy."

Elsa laughed and rose from her chair. "Just as well," she strode over to the closet, stopping to squeeze Anna's hand, "for I wanted one in my private chambers anyway." As Anna hummed contently, Elsa rifled through her closet, searching for today's outfit. "What are you plans for the day, anyway?"

"Hmm, me?" Anna blinked. "I'm not sure." She looked towards the window as she pushed herself up to stand. "Looks like a nice day to go to the beach if you ask me." She was smiling but it faltered as she looked back at her sister. "I don't suppose you have some free time on your hands today?"

A small, tender voice, just above a hushed whisper, replied, "I always have time for you, Anna." After choosing a suitable outfit, and an item that wasn't on her original list, she closed the door behind her, her loot folded neatly in her arms.

Anna visibly perked up, her shoulders rising and a large smile etching across her freckled face. "Great!" She inspected the items covered in Elsa's arm. "Ready then?"

"For what?" Elsa asked, fidgeting with the clothing. "I thought I was taking a bath?"

Anna giggled and pulled at Elsa's arms, almost making her drop everything. "You are, silly. Let's go!"

**Elsa's POV**

"Ouch! Not everyone needs it as rough as you do you know, Anna."

"Oh hush, I barely touched you."

Elsa scrunched her nose up and settled back against the porcelain tub. Her sister was currently untangling her braids, albeit a bit too roughly, sitting beside her on a cherry wood chair. Despite her protests, Anna had resolutely insisted on accompanying Elsa for her bath.

_"It'll be so much more relaxing for you!" she had said._

The older girl inhaled some evergreen fumes, sinking down lower into the water. _She was right_. Elsa felt her whole body release within the water, and a content sigh escaped her lips. Her next breath caught the faint scent of Anna's strawberry conditioner and she felt the younger girls fingers struggle to untwist parts of platinum hair. "Are you sure you're not making it worse?"

"Hush," Anna repeated with a small grunt.

A grin stretched across Elsa's face. Shivers rippled down her neck, breaking past the heat barrier and tingling throughout her submerged body as Anna raked her nails across her throat for more hair to tug. "As you wish." _This feels so nice._ Elsa began to hum to herself, almost forgetting about the potential threats to her kingdom.

"So Elsa... About everything with the Pride Lands..."

Almost. "It's probably nothing," Elsa replied. She sighed heavily, but forced a bracing smile. "And if a civil war does break out, I intend to keep Arendelle as far away from it as I can."

"I know..." Anna's voiced trailed off for a moment as her attention focused on a particularly stubborn knot. "It's just," she paused again, taking the other braid in her hands.

"What's is it," Elsa urged, a soapy hand reaching for Anna's.

"N-nothing." Anna blushed, glancing into Elsa's eyes and then dropping her gaze back down at her hands. She rubbed her thumb along Elsa's knuckles before returning to her work. "Your hair is so soft.."

"Anna."

An audible sigh. "I just... I know that you'll be really busy. Especially if Arendelle has to start preparing for a war." A chill filled the room, frost battling with steam for dominance, but Anna continued, swallowing hard. "Hopefully it doesn't, obviously. But even if we manage to avoid one, you said it yourself there'll be a lot of pussyfooting involved."

"I didn't say it quite so crass," Elsa mumbled, sinking lower again to ease the ever present tension living in her shoulders. Do we have to talk about this now, she groaned internally. Idle hands moved about underneath the water.

Anna laughed lightly, "No. No, I suppose you didn't."

Elsa felt eyes on her as her face contorted in worry, and her body began to stiffen. She ceased to create the small waves that had been disturbing the layer of bubbles and smiled sadly. Anna stared at Elsa a bit longer, and Elsa wondered what was on her mind as she sat there before her, looking worried, tired. _Vulnerable._

"Anyway," Anna cleared her throat and traded strands of hair to brush out, "my point, Elsa, was that I want as much time with you as possible."

_Me too._ "Anna, I can't just ignore this." Elsa sat up straighter, the cold brim of the tub feeling at odds against her skin even as the temperature of the room continued to fall.

"I wasn't telling you-"

"I know." She tried to settle back down, though an uneasiness gripped her still.

Suds crept up Anna's arms, and she recoiled. "My turn to 'ouch!' OUCH! What the heck Els, I'm not trying to get 3rd degree burns here," she yelped, hastily retracting her newly pink arms from the water. "For an Ice Queen, you sure like scalding hot water," she hissed through gritted teeth as Elsa sat back up, causing the water to splash up. "Sit! Still!"

Despite the pit resting in her stomach, Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "My dear Anna, whatever would I do without you?"

"Have horribly mangled hair. Maybe even a bald cap." Anna was trying to break the tension, Elsa knew.

_And it's working,_ Elsa smiled. "I've been brushing my hair for almost 20 years, Anna, I think I'd manage." She squeezed her hand affectionately, a reassuring smile on her face. "Your company, however, has been sorely missed."

She looked at her sister, who's eyes had closed at her words. She counted the freckles across her face, paid attention to the small movements her body made as she took deep breaths, and watched the bottom of her copper braids sit dangerously close to the waters surface. Beautiful. _She's so grown up now, can this really be the same girl who would dance with suits of armor and talk to paintings?_ "Anna?" she started, slowly reaching a hand up to brush the bottom of Anna's jaw.

Anna leaned into her touch, wrapping her into a hug from behind, her arms slipping under the water to fold over her chest. "I love you, Els."

"Mm." The queen closed her eyes for a few moments and an unnerving yet not unpleasant silence set in as the warm air settled lazily back into the room. When she opened them again, dark blue eyes sought teal ones, and tears stung in each. "I love you too, sweet Anna."

"And," Anna's voice was shaky, and she hastily wiped at her eyes, leaving far more water than she had started with behind, "I suppppose, if you can stand me sleeping in your bed every night, I can tolerate your fondness of, let me just repeat, scalding hot water."

Vibrations erupted from Elsa as she laughed, her hands clasping over Anna's arm. Four slender pale fingers traced absentminded lines with long nails across the bare freckled skin. She looked up at Anna, her nose twitching as copper bangs whispered against it, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You don't have to be here suffering if you don't wish to be, dearest sister."

"I chose to be, remember?" Anna's face began to flush, and she returned the kiss to Elsa's temple. "Heck, I practically begged you to let me come with you."

"Maybe next time it'll be your turn," Elsa hummed.

"Are you calling me stinky?"

"Of course," the snarky reply came, accompanied by eyes rolling. "You're ridiculous."

"I do try."

**Anna's POV**

Anna kept sneaking glances at her older sister as they walked down the hallway. The straps of Elsa's bathing suit top peaked out from underneath the shoulders of her black dress. Triangular blue pattern crawled up from the bottom, ending at her hips, and Anna could see that the girl was doing her best to keep her hands still.

Still so fidgety, huh, she thought sadly. A small twitch of the muscle in Elsa's jaw, the slightest frown tugging at the corners of her mouth, the dark circles under her crystalline eyes... "Elsa, if the beach is too much we could always stay here. I don't mind."

"What? Nonsense, the beach sounds like a perfect idea." Elsa stopped walking, taking Anna's hands in her own. Her head was tilted as she looked at Anna's face, an eyebrow arched.

Anna enthusiastically squeezed them both, her eyes searching Elsa's for more. _More...what? Color? Emotion?_ They seemed cold. Hard. _Empty._ "I mean it Els, say the word and we'll go make a pillow fort. One that I'll be queen of. It'll be the end of your merciless reign."

A spark. A Light. Elsa put her hand up to her mouth and laughed into it, rolling those sparkling eyes with a jolt to Anna's insides. _Happiness, that's what I was looking for._ _Passion. _

"Oh Anna," Elsa pulled her into a tight hug, "you always know just what to say, don't you?"

"If only," Anna grinned. She leaned into the embrace, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I'd be a terrible queen, anyway. I'd be hoarding all the chocolate for myself."

A kiss landed on her hair line and she smiled. "You'd make a wonderful queen. And I'd hope you'd be sharing that chocolate with me. Otherwise, I may just have to start a rebellion of my own," Elsa whispered into her ear, caressing her head close.

Still holding each other shoulder to shoulder, Anna beamed as they continued down the hallway. "It's not even my first day on the job and you're already going to cause trouble for me?"

"Of course, that's what sisters do, right?"

Anna didn't answer. Is that what sisters did? She knew that it meant they were devoted to each other no matter what, despite the 13 years of dual isolation. That being family meant they shared many similarities, heck even their differences seemed to compliment each other. Snippets of memory scrolled through her mind; a 6 year old Elsa with a blanket thrown over her and a braid tucked under her nose pretending to be their father, a rambunctious red head tugging at her sisters arm in excitement as they stared gleefully at wrapped gifts, a flurry of snow whipped up by practiced hands as they built Olaf together outside.

Being Elsa's sister came with it's own set of difficulties, fighting wolves and freezing to death on a fjord to name some recent ones. But as Anna peered at the girl as they descended, their arms linked at crooked elbows and Elsa's radiant smile seeming to fill their stairwell with light and warmth, she knew it was worth it. Would always be worth it. She didn't know what other sisters did, or if their separation made them closer than they would have been otherwise, but she did know one thing, at least: She'd die for Elsa again in a heartbeat.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sun's brilliant glare above them gave no warning of the crisp autumn air that nipped at naked ankles. A few early to fall leaves swirled in the air, and Anna pulled her jacket up a bit against the whispering breeze as they walked away from the castle gates. "It should warm up soon," she hoped aloud, leaning in closer to Elsa for warmth.

"It'll probably stay about this temperature at the coast," Elsa speculated as she carefully watched her footsteps, the smooth path steadily growing rougher as they pressed on to Kristoffs' undeterred.

Anna took it upon herself to be Elsa's novice tour guide, rambling off random facts about the things she pointed at. '_Did you know that Arendelle once tried to make brick out of sap and flour, hey that flower bush wasn't there when she was younger, the white paint used on the sign for Pretty Petunia's was called Oatmeal; that last one splintering off into the story of a young princess being very confused, thinking that the shop sold flowers and oatmeal.'_

"How does one even get onto the topic of what color a sign is, anyway," Elsa laughed, rounding the street corner.

"I used to ask mama about everything when she'd take me to the market. It wasn't very often, so I tried to learn as much as I could about it all, I guess." Anna shrugged, an indifference in her voice despite the sadness in her eyes.

Elsa came to an abrupt halt and Anna, unprepared for there to be a still body in her way, crashed into her. As a mumbled apology fell from her lips, Elsa stared at her for a moment, an idea shining in her eyes. "Why don't we stop in quick before we go?"

"Oh, I don't know Els. I don't she even remembers any of that, it was so long ago."

"Nonsense! Even if she could somehow forget such an adorable face, I doubt she'd forget a visit from the Queen and Princess. And," she said, stroking her chin with her index finger, "If she did, we can always just pretend we're there to shop. I've been meaning to add to Mama's garden anyway."

Emotion welled in teal pools and Elsa's free hand earned itself a squeeze. "That sounds like a great idea," Anna smiled, latching herself onto Elsa's arm tightly as the girls turned around on the cobblestone walkway.

Pretty Petunia's, named after the owner's eldest daughter, Anna filled Elsa in, was a quaint, two story building painted a humble shade of lilac. Adorned with floral printed awnings and banners of purple and gold, it was almost easy to miss among its taller, larger neighboring shops and houses. The two girls took a moment, standing outside of its entryway as the hustle and bustle of the square went by around them, to admire the plants displayed in the tall, two paneled windows on either side of the landing of the petite boutique.

A bell chimed as, arm and arm, the majesties stepped through the doorway and an onslaught of smells, colors, shapes and patterns hit them like a wall. Anna, her eyes darting around at the foliage as she tried to take it all in, took a deep inhale. "Wow, it smells amazing in here," she giggled, looking at her sisters scrunched nose.

Although Elsa had opened her mouth to reply, it was another, smoother and deeper voice that replied from somewhere in the flora. "Thank you," it rang out, and as the girls turned towards the center of the room, a person emerged from behind an obnoxiously large potted tree.

A female person, one with curly, golden brown hair resisting the blue ribbon tied around it, and the tanned skin one would expect from someone who spend many hours outside to have obtained. Though terribly casual, the nature stained overalls, cuffed at the bottom in capri fashion, and a plain white blouse seemed to fit the woman perfectly; it'd almost be unsettling to see her in anything else.

"Hi!" Anna blurted out, her hand on Elsa's arm tightening. She kept one grip securely around her sisters wrist, the other reaching up and tucking a tuft of auburn hair back behind her ear as she cleared her throat. "Um, I'm not sure if you remember me," she started, her words stringing together. Elsa gently leaned into the coat covered shoulder, giving its wearer a small, encouraging smile. Anna grinned at her, and turned back to face the florist. "I'm-"

"Princess Anna!" The exclamation was nearly a yell, the sweet-as-honey-ness of it keeping the bass of it from actually hurting anyone's ears, and a large smile deepened the age lines on her face. "Of course I remember you!" Leathered hands flew up to her high cheek bones then, as tears glistened in autumn leaf eyes, they seemed to reach out towards Anna, instead dropping limply at her side. "And you must be Queen Elsa," she curtsied, pulling at the hem of her jean pockets.

Elsa smiled as the girl next to her disguised a giggle as a cough, and she gave a small nod. "Yes," she said lightly, straightening her back a fraction of an inch. "I am Queen Elsa," she introduced with the practiced evenness to her voice this time.

Anna glanced at ungloved hands, a tight smile stretching across her face and her eyes flickering back and forth between her sister and the florist. Warm fingers slipped underneath cool, stiff ones, and they melted together, her thumb gliding across smooth skin as Anna spoke. "Your shop is beautiful," she admired with a gesture to endless green around them.

The shopkeeper nodded vigorously, wiping her hands on the small rag pushed through a belt loop. "Thank you, your majesty. I've been doing my best," - her eyes scanned the wall of plants on Elsa's right side, "-to keep up with the place." -they narrowed intensely on an overbearing ivy, presumably rooted inside a pot, though it's abundance of vines and leaves made it impossible to be sure, and her voice lowered, "Of course the kids will be back next spring to help out," she took a crouching step forward and Elsa shifted closer to Anna, "but until then there's always too much to GOTCHA!"

Both girls, who'd been watching the woman's growing eccentricities with glances of bemusement, jumped enough to shake the tucked tuft of hair free, and for Elsa's elbow to thud rather solidly against a large ceramic planter. As she relaxed her shoulders, sharing another look with Anna, she cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

The woman, now hunched over the apparently guilty plant with her hands cupped on one of its long, winding vines, wore a triumphant smile on her face as she "Ha'd!" She turned, her hands still tightly closed together and her gaze glued to them, and stepped towards the door. Only after she pushed it open with the toe of her boots, threw whatever she was holding to the wind, and faced the girls again, did she finally answer with a shuddery inhale. "Centipede."

As Elsa rolled her eyes at the large, radiant smile on her sisters face, Anna took a small step forward. "Forgive me, my memory isn't as sharp as yours I'm afraid, but your name is Lauretta, right?" The high notes of confidence faltered as uncertainty and second guessing took a hold of her words, and she winced as she asked "am I close?"

(Hopefully) Lauretta's face lit up, and there was a Hmm of confirmation, accompanied by a very enthusiastic (and positively jubilant) "Yes!"


End file.
